1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to removable side racks for a typical moving dolly presenting opposed, lockable, articulating stabilizer-support arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical moving dollies comprise a rectangular platform with swivel casters located proximate each corner sized for allowing easy navigation through doors and hallways in homes and offices. Usually, the dolly platform is provided a pair of longitudinal side members and a pair of crossing perpendicular end members typically secured either above or below the side members. The upper or top member of the dolly platform is typically carpeted presenting an engaging surface that does not damage (furniture) articles placed on the dolly for transport.
Removable side racks for moving dollies are not uncommon. For example, a multipurpose material cart with a 1″×2″ 14 gauge rectangular tubing base offered for sale by American Moving Supplies, Inc. has removable side bars that are made of 1¼″ 14 gauge round tubing that seat in 4″ deep pipe pockets firmly welded to the frame rolling on 6″×2″ deluxe gray non-marking casters. U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,140, Neuman describes a modular dolly bed with sockets adapted for mounting removable interlocking cart bars to provide dolly side frames. Then U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,152, Scott describes a dolly with a central base with a pair side rails that translate to sandwich, vertically holding and supporting an article on the base, rolling on casters structurally mounted in the side rails. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,200, Berrian, depicts a moving dolly with outwardly inclined side racks one of which appears hinged for pivoting inwardly.
Removable attachments for moving dollies adapting them for carrying planar furniture pieces are also not uncommon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,695, Pakowsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,624, Mace, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,177, Hershberger, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,362, Crowley, each describe removable attachments for dollies that structurally support large planar items inclined relative to the dolly platform. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,733, Hellsten, describes a dolly specifically designed for moving large plates supported inclined on a stand above the rolling plane of the casters where top edges of the plates extending above the stand may be secured by a hook member coupled to the top of the stand.
The problem with supporting and moving planar items inclined relative to the rolling plane of the casters is that the center of gravity/mass of the loaded dolly must in all cases be within a rectangular perimeter defined by the rolling casters, otherwise it will simply topple over. Accordingly, inclinations of either the dolly support platform or the rolling plane as a loaded dolly is handled can cause it to topple.
A third kind of dollies are those that are integrated into the structure of the item or object being moved. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,264, Duffy, describes a dolly adapted for carrying library ranges, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,064, Hall, shows a dolly fame integrated with a rack structure.